


we can settle down right here

by thor_odinson



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, soft, the boys go to ikea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thor_odinson/pseuds/thor_odinson
Summary: They settle for baby blue, because Alex loves the colour of Henry's eyes.





	we can settle down right here

_ “I think red would look nice.” _

_ “Isn't that a bit… aggressive?” _

_ “Hm. Maybe you're right.”  _

* * *

Henry sprawls himself out on the king-sized bed: it's soft, the mattress squishy. He can imagine himself sleeping in this bed next to Alex when they come back to London for the last six months of each year.

They'd decided they'd spend half the year in America and half the year in England, since they couldn't pick one place to settle all year round. June had suggested it, and they agreed it fit them perfectly. 

He rolls over. Alex is standing in front of the lamps aisle, and he hesitantly gets up to walk over, leaving the comfort of the bed behind. 

“Hey,” greets Alex as he approaches. 

“Hi,” replies Henry. “Find anything you like?” 

Alex shakes his head. “Not really, these designs don't really speak to me. I did have a wardrobe I wanted to show you though.” 

Henry lets Alex pull him through to where the wardrobes are on display. “Which one did you like?” 

Alex points at one at the far end of the aisle: it’s intricate and fairly large, perfect for storing all the stuff they'd no doubt accumulate during their stay in England. “They have it in different colours, so I was thinking we could veer away from the traditional, boring brown theme and pick a different colour?”

Henry sticks his hands in his pockets. “You mean for the bedroom or for the entire house?”

“Was thinking maybe for the entire house? I think red would look nice.” 

Henry raises an eyebrow. “Isn't that a bit aggressive?”

“Hm. Maybe you're right.” 

Henry shifts closer to Alex, and presses a kiss to his cheekbone. “We can think more on the colour as we go?” he says quietly. “We don't have to pick right this second, love.”

Alex nods, taking Henry’s hand. “You're right.” He pauses. “You look like you were comfortable on that bed over there?” 

“Yeah, it was nice,” laughs Henry. “Come check it out with me?” 

They run back to the bed. No one else is around so they jump onto it, laughing. Alex pins Henry underneath him, straddling his legs, and tickles him relentlessly. 

“Stop!” gasps Henry in between giggles. “Please!” 

Eventually, Alex stops, a laugh still etched on his face. As soon as Henry regains his composure, he pulls Alex off him and onto the bed so they're facing each other. “You're insufferable,” he murmurs. 

“But you love me,” whispers Alex cheekily. 

Henry laughs fondly. “Yes, that I do.” He leans forward to catch Alex’s lips in a kiss. Alex smiles into the kiss, wrapping his arms around him and tangling their legs together. 

“I love you too,” he says softly after they part. 

_ (They settle for baby blue, because Alex loves the colour of Henry’s eyes.) _


End file.
